


Prompt: Dancing at the Club

by acedott



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hook-Up, M/M, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedott/pseuds/acedott
Summary: For jadesymb on tumblr as part of the Fight Back Fic Auction. Enjoy!





	

It was all Natasha’s fault, really. She was the one who convinced Clint to go to a club after work. He just wanted to go back home to his crappy apartment and eat pizza with his dog. 

“We’ve been working for 12 straight hours, Tasha. I never want to see another child with a bow and arrow ever again. I don’t even really want to see you because you remind me of work, and you’re my best friend.”

“You think I’m not sick of teaching martial arts to elementary schoolers?” she asked. “They’re so bad at it. I’ve been watching wrestling just to remind myself people can actually fight. Wrestling, Clint.” She shook her head in disgust at what she’d become. “I used to be an internationally ranked MMA fighter until you convinced me to quit and take this crappy job.”

“‘It’s important to give back, Tasha! The children are our future! Leave your fulfilling and fascinating job to come teach snot-nosed brats karate!’” she mimicked.

“Right, so your stroke and impaired motor skills had nothing to do with it,” he retorted.

She punched his arm (much harder than he would ever give her the satisfaction of admitting). “This isn’t about me. This about you needing to interact with people besides the staff here.”

“I interact with people!” he objected.

“Really? Who do you talk to that is in no way affiliated with the Stark Community Center? And don’t say Kate or Lucky.”

“Uh...there’s...um…It’s not like you’re a social butterfly either.”

“This isn’t about me. We’re going to a club and you’re going to dance with people while I drink alone and people-watch.”

“We aren’t dressed for a club,” he protested futilely as she dragged him to her car.

“Get the music going, you won’t even notice.”

She was right. It helped that a cute guy was watching him from the bar. He gave off a slightly nerdy vibe and was slightly older than Clint, maybe about 30 to his 25. Not usually his type, but he found himself walking over to him.

“Drinking alone?” he asked the stranger.

“Unless you want to join me,” he replied with a smile.

“I’d rather dance,” Clint replied, pulling him towards the dance floor.

“I don’t even know your name,” the stranger protested, digging in his heels.

“I’m Clint. You?”

“Coulson. You can call me Phil.”

“Well, Phil, now that we’ve been properly introduced-” Clint tugged gently on his tie. “Wanna dance?”

“I don’t really know how,” Phil admitted. “I don’t get out much.”

“That’s okay.” Clint pulled him closer. “Just keep those baby blues on me.”

He placed his hands on Phil’s hips, firm but gentle. After a second, Phil placed his hands on Clint’s shoulders, feeling the wiry but strong muscles of his arms.

“So why come to a club if you don’t know how to dance?” Clint asked, moving them in time to uptempo EDM playing.

“The bartender is a friend.” He pointed at the slight Asian lady behind the bar. “I’m here to pull May away from drunk customers crying about breakups so she doesn’t have to talk to them.”

“What a good friend.”

“I like to go above and beyond for the people I care about.”

Clint unconsciously tightened his grip on the other man’s hips. Caring about other people was a trait he found very appealing.

“What brings you here?” Phil asked.

Clint jerked his head over to where Natasha was sitting. “My friend dragged me here. She said I needed to interact with other people.”

“I’m happy to interact as long you want,” Phil said, then blushed. “I just meant...talk. And dance. Not...you know...unless you want to, but I wasn’t trying to-”

Clint shut him up with a gentle kiss. It was chaste, but his hands had a mind of their own, sliding down to cup Phil’s ass and pull him closer.

Phil moved his own hands to Clint’s neck to deepen the kiss. Both moaned at the subtle friction of their already half hard cocks rubbing together through their pants as the distance between them decreased

“Do you want to continue this somewhere else?” Phil asked breathlessly.

“Mm, whatever you want,” Clint replied before kissing him again.

They moved to the exit in a clumsy tangle of kissing and walking. Outside, they linked hands and practically sprinted to Phil’s car.

“Your place or mine?” Clint asked. “Unless you’re feeling adventurous tonight.”

“My place is just around the corner,” Phil replied, pulling out of the parking lot. “I have a very comfortable mattress and no roommates.”

“That does sound better than getting freaky in the backseat of a car.”

6 months later, waking up tangled in Phil’s arms in the apartment they shared, Clint thought, This really is all Natasha’s fault.

He needed to thank her one day.


End file.
